The Chiisai Neko and the Red Wolf
by Toki Kasurmari
Summary: ReXTala YAOI (spread the word) fic. My first proper fic about the pair. They are e-buddys. Rei goes to Russia on holiday and meets up with Tala. No good at summeries, but plz r
1. First glimps

Dedicated to Shinikami Dragon for getting rid of my writers block and for putting my fan fic on her site ^_^ you should visit it ^_^ the U.R.L is on her profile page, so go to it!!!!! Lol!!!!!! Now, Tala, do the disclaimer.  
  
Tala: Toki doesn't own anything. Not even her body. She borrowed it from a friend and has no plans on giving it back.  
  
Ok, Tala. Go home now.  
  
Tala: YEY!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chiisai Neko: My family and I are taking a trip to Russia next week. Didn't you say that's where you're from?  
  
Red Wolf: Yeah. Maybe we could meet up?  
  
Chiisai Neko: Good idea! Were about in Russia did you say you were from?  
  
Red Wolf: Moscow, near the town centre.  
  
Chiisai Neko: Good, we've got a little Chalet on the outskirts of Moscow. Coincidence?  
  
Red Wolf: LOL, I think we just got lucky. I have to go, my mother has dinner ready. Good Bye, Little Cat.  
  
Chiisai Neko: Ok. I'll speak to you soon, Red Wolf, Good-bye.  
  
Rei turned off his computer. Now days he only went on it to speak to Red Wolf, a Russian that he had met in a chat room. He knew he shouldn't have his hopes up, but he couldn't help liking the way 'Red Wolf' spoke to him. The picture on 'Red Wolf's' account was a dark rusty brown wolf, so Rei had no idea what he looked like. All he knew was that he was seventeen years old, Russian, and liked beyblading. Not much to base a friendship on. At least they had the same interests, Beyblading. Well, it was a start.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chiisai Neko: Ok. I'll speak to you soon, Red Wolf, Good-bye.  
  
Tala put the lid down on his laptop, smiling at this new information. 'Chiisai Neko', or 'Little Cat', in English, was coming to Moscow! He went through the stuff that he knew about his online buddy. He was Chinese but lived in Japan, he enjoyed Beyblading and he was seventeen. They were similar in some ways, at least. Tala looked fondly at the picture on 'Little Cat's' profile. He had printed it out because he liked it so much. It was a black cat with golden eyes sitting on a wall, looking up at the moonlight. He sighed. Next week would be fun, if he and 'Little Cat' managed to meet up.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rei stepped off the plane. He had told Red Wolf the time he would arrive, but he couldn't see anyone looking for him. He sighed. His parents walked ahead of him, making a path through the crowds. Suddenly a boy caught his eye. He had hair the colour of fire and eyes the colour of ice. His skin was pale and unmarred, and he wore a white jacket. Rei couldn't help but think him cute, but he immediately shoved the thought to the back of his mind; his parents didn't like people who thought that way, and Rei wouldn't be an exception.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tala looked up at the gangway. He saw so many oriental faces coming towards him. he had no idea which one was Chiisai Neko, if any. A Chinese family passed through the crowd, two adults (Obviously the mother and father), a young girl of about eight, and an attractive, tall boy, who must have been Tala's age. The thought that this might be Little Cat didn't occur to him until the family had passed, but he doubted it. Chiisai Neko would have said if he was that attractive.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
TBC.  
  
Toki: I'm gonna keep you people waiting to find out if anything good happens ^_^ Sorry if its kinda crappy and short, but I've had writers block and I'm only just getting back into the swing of things ^_^ so thank you Shinikami Dragon for getting me out of it ^_^. 


	2. Nope, I'm gay

Toki: Hello!!! I decided to update ^_^!! Yey! Kai, it's time to do the disclaimer. Kai: Fine. Toki does not own Beyblade. If she did.. No, I don't want to think about that.. Toki: ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Saying" 'Thinking'  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Rei looked around his room. It was small, with a bed pushed up against one wall and a wardrobe against another. The carpet had once been cream, but was now stained brown and the walls had a horrible flowery pattern all over them. 'I wonder where Red Wolf was?' He sighed as his little sister, Connie, came in. (A/N What? I couldn't think of a name.) "If you're here to poke fun at me, please don't." He said, looking around the depressing pit that was his room. "Well.I just thought I'd say that I saw a guy looking at you all funny- like." She said. 'All funny-like? What did she mean?' Rei thought. "Funny as in?" He asked, but he knew what was coming. "The way Kai back home looks at you." She replied, a slightly amused look on her face. "Yeah? So?" Rei didn't like the look in her eyes. Connie turned and shrugged, "I just thought you'd like to know" She said, before leaving the room.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Tala sat outside the airport for an hour after Little Cat's flight had been due. No sign of anyone who could have been looking for him. Sure, lots of Chinese families had gone past, but he hadn't thought that any of the boys had been the one he was waiting for. He decided to go down to the park to relax and think up a sure-fire way of meeting up with Chiisai Neko. It was hopeless. He kept thinking about the boy he had seen coming down from the plane. He had every detail perfect in his mind, from the way his long hair had swung behind him, wrapped in that white cloth, the way his golden eyes moved around the lobby, taking in every little detail, the way his white t- shirt had folded in such a way that the shape of his muscles could be seen through the thin material and the way he had held that glance with him, if only for a second. The feeling of someone sitting down next to him snapped tala out of his daydream. It was a girl, around the same age as him. "Hi." She said, her big blue eyes staring sweetly at him. "Hi." He replied, uninterested. "Your cute. You wanna go out sometime?" Her straight forwardness took Tala by surprise. He looked at her in disbelief. "What?" She asked. "Uhhh." Tala came back to his senses. "That would be nice," He saw the girls face light up, "but you see, I'm not exactly.uhhh.. straight." He cringed at the words he had just said, and at the face the girl was pulling. "Oh." She said rather flatly and stood up. Tala laughed inwardly. He wished he had had a camera. He sighed and stood up too, heading towards the park gates. Someone was walking towards him, and that someone was very familiar.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* Rei had unpacked and was beginning to get board of hanging around the chalet with his parents so he decided to go out. "I'm gonna go look about the place. Call me when dinner's ready." He said, picking up his mobile. "Okay, Rei," Mrs. Kon said, kissing her son on the cheek. Rei wiped the kiss of as soon as he was out of the door. He walked for what felt like an age along a snow-covered road before he actually got into Moscow city centre. He could see a gait leading to a park up ahead, so that's where he went. As he walked towards the large black gates he saw a familiar figure walking towards him. It was the boy from the airport! He stopped and tried to work out something to say, hoping that maybe the youth would know anywhere interesting to go. "Err. Hi!" He called. The boy looked up, pushing a strand of flame coloured hair out of his face. "You where at the airport before, weren't you?"  
  
^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
I'm gonna be mean and leave it at that, so until next time ^_^ I'd also like to know what you think of me introducing Kai into the story ^_^ (he keeps complaining that its not fair) Kai: DAMN RIGHT I DO!!!! HOW COME TALA'S GETTING ALL THE ACTION??!!??!! Ok, Kai, calm down.*Kai throws chair at Toki. Toki runs out of the room screaming* R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Coffee

Toki: I forgot about updating things.. oops.*laughs nervously* I'll get Rei to do the Disclaimer ^_^  
  
Rei: Toki doesn't own Beyblade.at least I don't think she does.I'll have to check on that one.Toki?  
  
Toki: I don't own it. CURSES!!!!  
  
"Saying" 'Thinking'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tala looked up. The attractive boy from the airport was standing just ahead of him.  
  
"Uh, yeah, I was." He said, putting the thoughts of Chiisai Neko to the back of his head once again.  
  
"I thought so!" The Chinese boy smiled at him and walked a little closer. "Who where you waiting for?"  
  
"A friend. But he didn't show up. It's no big deal. I wasn't expecting him to." Tala smiled, holding his hand out. "I'm Tala, by the way, nice to meet you."  
  
"I'm Rei." Rei said, shaking the outstretched hand.  
  
"Do you want to get some coffee or something? Its cold and I know this brilliant shop." Tala smiled, grabbing Rei's hand.  
  
"Uhhh, sure." Rei said, looking down at the way their hands were touching and blushing slightly. He didn't know why, but he kind of liked the look of this boy.  
  
*~*~*~*~*In the cafe*~*~*~  
  
The boys picked a table by the window and sat down, placing their orders.  
  
"So, where are you staying, Rei?" Tala asked.  
  
"In a lodge on the edge of town. It's a dump." Rei sighed, stretching his legs out under the table. His foot brushed against Tala's leg and he blushed, apologising. "Oh! Sorry!"  
  
"No need to apologise." Tala said, a playful smirk on his face. He ran one of his legs over Rei's calf, making him blush and flinch a little.  
  
"Oh, ok." Rei gave a shy smile and shifted his legs a little further away from Tala. 'Why do I like the feeling of him doing that?' He asked himself, blushing again.  
  
"Here are your coffee's, sir's." A young waitress said, giving the boys an inviting smile as she placed the drinks down on the table.  
  
"Thank you, Rose." Rei said, reading the nametag on her blouse.  
  
"Anytime, handsome." She winked and walked off back to the counter, flicking her hair over her shoulder as she went.  
  
"You have a way with the ladies." Tala said, sipping his hot cappuccino.  
  
"I was just being polite." Rei blushed again. He seemed to be doing that a lot around Tala. "Anyway, she wasn't my type."  
  
"An what is your type?" Tala dipped is finger in the creamy coffee and swirled it around absentmindedly. (A/N Its not very hot so he doesn't burn himself.)  
  
"." Rei didn't have an answer for that. The truth was he had never really found any girls he had actually been attracted to. "I don't really know."  
  
"C'mon! You're not serious!" Tala smiled impishly.  
  
"Well, what type of girl do you like?" Rei asked, looking up into his new friends blue eyes.  
  
"I don't have a type of girl." He said, returning Rei's gaze. "I'm gay. I thought you'd have clicked on to that by now."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Toki: I'm going to leave it at that cos I'm evil ^_^ PLEASE REMIND ME TO UPDATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rei: She has the memory span of a goldfish.  
  
Toki: *glare* R&R ^_^ Free imaginary puppies or kitties for those who do ^_^ 


	4. So whats your type of girl?

Toki: Finally updated!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm so lazy! I can't believe I didn't update.! Some lovely yaoi in this chappie, so I hope it compensates for the wait!  
  
Tyson: I'm doin' the disclaimer! * Smiles like crazy and clears throat * Toki Kasurmari doesn't own Beyblade. That is all I have to say ^_^  
  
Toki: ON WITH THE FIC!!!! YEEEY!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What?" Rei asked, thinking that he hadn't heard Tala correctly.  
  
"I'm gay. G-A-Y. You do know what that means, don't you?" Tala asked, smiling.  
  
"Yeah.I just thought.oh, it doesn't matter what I thought.you're gay?" Rei felt embarrassed and he could hardly control the words coming out of his mouth.  
  
"You don't have a problem with that, do you?" Tala asked, leaning over so that he was only an inch or so away from Rei's face, his sapphire eyes boring into Rei's soul.  
  
"Uhhh.. no.. not at all." Rei felt a blush forming on his cheeks and he looked away from his friends intoxicating eyes. Tala moved back again and took a sip of his coffee.  
  
"So, anyway, Rei, what is your type of girl?" Tala smirked, returning to the original topic.  
  
"I.I really don't know.." Rei blinked, still absorbing the fact that his new friend was gay.  
  
"I'm guessing you don't think that you're gay, do you?" Tala asked, as he finished his drink. Rei took the last swig of his own coffee and shrugged.  
  
"I.I don't really know.. I don't think so." His voice had a shaky edge to it that he couldn't control.  
  
"Well then, follow me, Rei." Tala said and stood up, heading towards the back of the shop. Rei followed, passing through a set of doors and ending up in the gent's bathroom.  
  
"Why are we in here?" Rei asked, leaning against one of the cubical doors. Tala gave a cheeky smile as he walked over to Rei. He stopped when he was stood in front of him.  
  
"Because I'm guessing your going to want to know if your gay or not." Tala said calmly before launching into a fierce kiss with the other boy. Rei's eyes widened at the sudden gesture, but he didn't pull away; he couldn't, he was trapped between Tala and the cubical. Soon enough Rei was kissing back, entwining his hands in Tala's crimson hair and letting out tiny moans whenever Tala nibbled at his bottom lip. Before long the boys ran out of breath and just stood side-by-side, panting and staring at the floor. Tala broke the silence.  
  
"So, what is your type of girl?" He asked.  
  
"You." Rei replied.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Toki: I'm gonna need some idea's on how to continue, cos I only stopped here cos I had no idea how to carry on! E-mail me on: kawaii_rkt@fsmail.net if you have any good ideas for this story!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. You?

Thank you for bugging me to get this online ^_^!!!!! Here it is!!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was the next day. Rei and Tala had parted best of friends, exchanging numbers and addresses. Rei was sat in front of the computer in the tiny log cabin, talking to Chiisai Neko, still not knowing that it was, in fact, Tala.  
  
Red Wolf: I thought you were in Russia?  
  
Chiisai Neko: I am. My father owns the cabin, so it has an old computer in it.  
  
Red Wolf: Cool. Where were you yesterday? I didn't see you at the airport.  
  
Chiisai Neko: I looked for you too, but I couldn't see you.  
  
Red Wolf: We have to arrange a time and place to meet up. Do you know where the 'Bloo Café' is?  
  
Chiisai Neko: I think so, yes.  
  
Red Wolf: Meet there tonight at 6.00. That gives us 2 hours. Ok?  
  
Chiisai Neko: Ok. I'll be there. Best go now!  
  
Red Wolf: Bye!  
  
Rei closed down the computer and went into his room to get changed. After about half an hour of debating, he picked out a pair of black pants and a white and yellow top. (A/N His 3rd Season cloths! E-mail me if you wanna see them.) When he was changed, Connie came into the room.  
  
"Why are you all dressed up?" She asked.  
  
"I'm going out to see a friend." He replied.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Red Wolf."  
  
"That's not a name!" She said as she left the room. 'She was right,' Rei thought, 'I don't even know this guys name but I've still arranged to see him!'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tala sat in the café, a cappuccino in front of him. Was Little Cat going to show up? He glanced out of the window again, hoping he would see someone who might be looking for him. Rei was just walking through the door. 'Hey, Rei's here.' He thought to himself.  
  
"Tala, what're you doing here?" Rei asked, seeing his friend.  
  
"I was just about to ask you the same thing. I'm waiting for someone."  
  
"Me too." Rei smiled and picked up the hot cup of espresso he had ordered.  
  
"So, who're you waiting for? Maybe I know them." Tala asked, swirling his finger in his coffee. (A/N Man, he likes doing that!)  
  
"I'm not sure of his name. He's one of my Internet pals." Rei said, taking a sip of his drink.  
  
"Really? Me too! Coincidence?" Tala smiled.  
  
"Red Wolf. That's my buddy's name." He said, thinking that it was more than a coincidence. He was right.  
  
"Chiisai Neko?" Tala asked, his eyes wide with excitement.  
  
"Yeah! I didn't realise! I can't believe this!" Rei said, reaching over and grabbing Tala's shoulder. Tala smiled.  
  
"Y'know, this could be an interesting relationship!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Holy crap, that is a $*** chappie! I was talking on the phone to my friend at the time, so I'm sorry if it doesn't make sense! Plus, I have mild writers block! GRRRRR! 


	6. Not What It Looks Like

Stooooopid writers block!!!! It won't go away!!!!!!!!!! Right, I'm very sorry about the shortness of this chappie. The writer's block is really taking its toll on me.  
  
Anyway, on to the fic!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mr. Kon was on his way into town to stock up on food, as the family was running short. On his way to the supermarket he just so happened to pass Café Bloo. He just so happened to look up at the window as he walked by. And he just so happened to see a certain pair of teenage boys kissing.  
  
*~*In The Cafe*~*  
  
"I'd best be going; my parents don't have a clue where I am." Rei said, standing up to leave.  
  
"Okay. I'll e-mail you later." Tala said, also standing up. He slid a hand around Rei's waist and pulled him into a sweet goodbye kiss. When he finally pulled away, he saw Rei blushing and quickly said, "Well, I couldn't let you go without one." Rei smiled at the remark and gave Tala a quick hug.  
  
"Best be off. Talk to you tonight." He said and turned to go. He stopped dead in his tracks when he was half way to the door.  
  
His father was standing there, a look of pure rage on his face..  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay, I'm gonna reply to my lovely reviewers now ^_~;  
  
To lone*phoenix 1:  
  
You're SOOOOOOOOO lovely to me ^_^!!!!!!!!! You really think I should write more ReiXTala??!!!?? I might just do that! Thanx 4 offering to help, Its much appreciated, so if you do think of anything, e-mail me ^_^!  
  
To Kasey2:  
  
Glad you're enjoying it!!!!! Here's an update for ya!!!  
  
To Devilburns:  
  
Glad you're enjoying this fic too!!!!! Another update for you!!!!  
  
To I luv Kai:  
  
Wasn't it? I really thought it was.. Tying Kai to chairs is SOOOOOO fun!!!!!! *Grabs kai and ties him to a random chair * Hehe!  
  
To Devlinn Reiko=Bryan Luver:  
  
YEY!!!! I finally got them to meet!!!!!! Hehe. I keep forgetting to update.. I'm very lazy. Glad you're willing to help! If you have ANY ideas, even really random ones, mail me! Even if it's just a line one of the characters could say, it'll help!  
  
To Skittles the Sugar Fairy:  
  
I do my best ^_^ There should be A LOT more; I can NEVER make my stories 11 chapter things; they always go on to have, like, 40 odd chappy's (unless it's a one-shot), I just hope this one's the same ^_^ 


	7. Just Friends

ON WITH THE STORY!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rei sat on the sofa in the log cabins living room. Mrs. Kon and Connie had gone to the park. Mr. Kon paced the floor in front of him.  
  
"What were you doing with that boy, Rei?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Sure as hell didn't look like nothing." His father didn't raise his voice once, but for some reason it was just as terrifying.  
  
"We were just.just talking."  
  
"Is hard to talk when you're mouth is pressed against someone else's. What were you doing?"  
  
"Nothing! He's just a.a friend!"  
  
"A friend indeed! I don't go around kissing my friends!"  
  
"I'm not you!"  
  
"No, you're not. But I still don't see why you go around treating your male friends as if they were women!"  
  
Rei stood up and looked his father in the eyes.  
  
"He understands me. More than you ever will. More than mum ever will. He is a friend, a true friend. One who will always be there for me, one who will support me in every choice I make, unlike you!" He said, raising his voice a little.  
  
"I do support your choices, boy! I feed you, I put a roof over your head, I put clothes on your body!"  
  
"If you support me, you won't mind this; Dad. I'm gay." Rei said this slowly, while looking into his fathers' eyes. Mr. Kon's face darkened. He clenched a fist and let out a low, growl like sound.  
  
"Pack your things. We leave in the morning." He said simply, and turned to leave.  
  
*~*Tala's House*~*  
  
Tala sighed. It was 11 pm and Rei still hadn't signed on. 'I hope you're alright, kitten.' he thought, remembering the previous events. Suddenly there was a beep, and Chiisai Neko signed on.  
  
Red Wolf: Hi! You took long enough, I was about to sign off!  
  
Chiisai Neko: Bad news. I have to leave tomorrow.  
  
Red Wolf: Hu? Why? I thought you had another week here!  
  
Chiisai Neko: I did. But then Dad found out.  
  
Red Wolf: Found out what?  
  
Chiisai Neko: About us.  
  
Red Wolf: So? That shouldn't make a difference!  
  
Chiisai Neko: He's totally against gays.  
  
Red Wolf: Oh. That's bad.  
  
Chiisai Neko: Aren't your parents bothered?  
  
Red Wolf: Nope.  
  
Chiisai Neko: Well, I won't have time to see you tomorrow, so I managed to sneak onto the computer to say goodbye.  
  
Red Wolf: I'm not gonna let you go without a proper goodbye, Kitten.  
  
Chiisai Neko: You're gonna have to!  
  
Red Wolf: In fact, I'm not gonna let you go at all!  
  
Chiisai Neko: You're crazy! Oh crap! I have to go! Bye!!!  
  
The beep to show that someone had signed out sounded. Rei had gone. That couldn't be good. He never left that quickly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
^_^ KK, next chappie up ASAP! This one was dedicated to Kasey2, for inspiring me!  
  
REVIEW REPIES:  
  
Skittles the Sugar Fairy:  
  
Yey! New chappie! And it's loner than the last!  
  
I luv Kai:  
  
Lol ^_^ Tying Tala to chairs IS fun.. Lol!  
  
Jay Kamiya:  
  
Haha! He will be, eventually! Just wait 'till his mother finds out!  
  
Tenma Koneko:  
  
Twists make the story interesting, so I try to put as many in as possible! Sorry, you must of replied after I put the chappie up! So, here is your review reply!  
  
Sarcasmcat:  
  
Thank you! *Gives you a cute little imaginary kitten*  
  
Kasey2:  
  
^_^ this chappie is for you!!!!! Thanks for your brilliant reply; it really helped!!  
  
Platinum Rei:  
  
Lol, me to!!! Hehe! Hope you enjoyed this chappie! 


	8. Hilary and Kai

BIGGEST THANX IN THE WORLD TO LONE*PHOENIN1!!!!! Without her (and Kasey) the story would have NEVER EVER got this far!!! * gives them Kai, Rei and Tala plushies *  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rei's dad had come in from the garden where he had been taking his anger out on a tree. Finding his son on the computer talking to 'Red Wolf' had made it flare up again.  
  
"Pack your things."  
  
"Dad, let me jus-"  
  
"I said PACK YOUR THINGS! WE'RE LEAVING TOMORROW MORNING!" The man roared, grabbing his son by the arm and pushing him into his room.  
  
When Rei was sure that his father was outside again he lay down on the creaky old bed and let long kept back tears fall onto his pillow.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tala had started packing his own bags as soon as he'd seen the urgency of Rei's good-bye. With out a single thought about himself he had decided to follow Rei back to Japan. He had no idea where he'd get the money from or how he'd get there, but he'd manage it. He had no doubt about that.  
  
His bags were packed an hour later and he was seated at his laptop looking for cheap cancellations to Tokyo Airport for the next morning. By chance he got one. Money was no object.  
  
*~*~*Next Day*~*~*  
  
Rei's mother was completely oblivious to all that had happened the previous day. She thought they were going home because Rei had caught a bug.  
  
At the airport Rei could have sworn he'd seen a flash of brilliant red, but he passed it of as wistful thinking. Tala wasn't stupid enough to follow him. Even if that were his intentions, how would he get tickets on such short notice?  
  
Again on the plane he could have sworn he'd seen the crimson again, heading for the lower class cabins (he himself was travelling 1st class). Again he just decided he was seeing thing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The plane arrived at Tokyo mid-morning. Tala stood in the middle of the airport wondering what to do next. He hadn't got to this part of his plan, so he was practically stranded in Japan with virtually no money. He sighed and sat down on a waiting bench. He caught a glimpse of Rei and his family heading towards the doors, Rei's arm being held in a bone-crunching grip by his father.  
  
"Can I help you, sir? You look lost." A young girl with plane brown hair and eyes asked.  
  
"Do you know anywhere I can stay for a few nights? Has to be cheap." He sighed.  
  
"My mama owns an Inn. You can stay there if you like. I'm here looking for my friend. He's tall with kinda grey-blue coloured hair and blue triangles on his face. He should have arrived hours ago, but I can't find him." She said, looking around worriedly.  
  
"What terminal is he coming from?" Asked Tala.  
  
"Three." She replied. Tala stood up and found he was a good deal taller than the girl, who he later found out to be called Hilary.  
  
"He's waiting by the main entrance, I think." He said, pointing over to a tall figure.  
  
"C'mon then!" The girl said, dragging Tala towards the figure.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Couldn't resist bringing Hilary and Kai into it!!  
  
~Toki~ 


	9. Gren Light

I'm gonna say Thanx to lone*phoenix1 again cos I don't know if she saw the chappie update ^_^ so, look at the last chappie, L.P!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rei sat in his room trying to get through to his best friend, Kai. No answer. He was probably still in England on his midterm vacation.  
  
Kai was a few years older then Rei and had his own apartment. It had cost a bomb but his family were the richest in Japan, so it hadn't been a problem.  
  
Rei turned on his computer and hooked up to the Internet to send Tala an e- mail.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tala, Kai and Hilary were sitting round the kitchen table at Hilary's parents' inn, The Gin Bara.  
  
"So, Tala, what are you doing in Japan, anyway?" Hilary asked as she got up to make them all drinks.  
  
".........Looking for someone.........." Tala said with a longing look in his eyes.  
  
"Who?" Hilary asked, not being able to control her curious streak.  
  
"I doubt you'll know him. His name's Rei Kon." Tala sighed. When Kai heard this his eyes widened and he turned to Tala.  
  
"Why do you want Rei?" He asked, his voice sharp.  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
"Yes. A lot. Now tell me, why are you looking for him?"  
  
"He's a-a friend. I met him in Moscow, but his father took him back over here on really short notice. I think he's in trouble."  
  
"That's it? You followed him all the way from Russia to Japan because you think he's in trouble?" Kai looked at him scornfully.  
  
"Its not just that! He means a lot to me!" Tala said, lowering his eyes so that he was looking at the table. The room went silent. It stayed like this for a while. Kai broke the silence.  
  
"..........In what way?" He asked, he voice sounding awfully loud compared to the five minutes of quiet before hand. Tala sighed and blushed a little.  
  
"We're.........kinda.........together........." He said, the blush deepening a little. He didn't have to look at Kai's face to see his reaction; he knew he would most probably be as angry as Rei's father had been.  
  
For a split second Kai's expression was a little hurt, then it flashed jealousy. These only lasted a fraction of a second before the anger kicked in. Kai was silent for about five minutes before he next spoke.  
  
"I take it you mean you're his boyfriend." He said. He didn't raise his voice, but it radiated hate. Or worry. It was hard to tell.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Hmph. Thought so. Why he'd pick a weedy dick-shit like you, I don't kno-" Hilary threw a spoon at him to shut him up.  
  
"Kai! Enough! Look, call Rei and ask him over. We'll sort this out. Not that there's anything to sort, but you know what I mean!" Kai sighed and walked over to the phone. He dialled Rei's number.  
  
"Hello. Is Rei there? It's important."  
  
"Oh, hello, Kai. Nice to hear from you so soon! Yes, I'll just go get Rei." The voice of Mrs. Kon said.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
A moment later Rei picked up the phone.  
  
"Yeah?" He said. There was a shaky edge to his voice.  
  
"Rei, its me. Are you alright to come over to Hilary's place?"  
  
"I-I dunno...maybe. Why?"  
  
"I need to talk to you properly. Its urgent." The sour tone still hadn't left Kai's voice.  
  
"Okay. I'll call back and tell you if I can come over. Dad's a little pissed at me." The phone went dead as Rei put down his receiver. He turned to his bedroom mirror and sighed. He looked terrible; his eyes where bloodshot and tired looking from crying; his lips had gotten really dry over night from licking them in apprehension and his face had been drained of practically all its colour. He ran a hand through his fringe. It felt horrible underneath is hands.  
  
"Mum!" He called, waiting for a response.  
  
"Yes, Rei?" His mum came to his bedroom door. "What is it?"  
  
"Kai asked me to go round to Hilary's with him. Do you mind if I go?" Rei asked, absentmindedly biting his nails. His mother sighed.  
  
"Well, I don't see why not. Just mind your father. I don't know WHAT he's so angry about, dragging us away from our holiday like that, but I don't want to ask him in the mood he's in!" His mother said. Rei let go of an imaginary held breath. At least his father hadn't told her.  
  
"Thanks, mum. I'll be back by ten, otherwise I'll be sleeping over, ok?" He said, cheering up a little. His mother gave a weak smile.  
  
"Fine, off with you. Say hi for me." And with that Rei left. 


End file.
